


Clearly Marked

by Mitsuhachi



Series: Social Graces [2]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: D/s, Incest, M/M, Reishin is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin receives a social call, and is his own law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly Marked

Kouyuu dropped his head onto his desk, narrowly missing a set of papers still wet with ink. He pushed his hand against the edge of it, stretching his aching fingers until the knuckles popped. “These reports are useless,” Reishin growled somewhere over on his side of the office. “We’ll have to correlate all of this information ourselves, and probably half the information we need is still in the archives…” Kouyuu sat up just in time for Reishin to wave a stack of files in his face. “Start with these, and then send a runner for the oth…”

Reishin’s thumb was brushing up against the edge of Kouyuu’s hand; Kouyuu hadn’t paid enough attention reaching up, too tired to watch properly and now Reishin was touching him, softly, and neither of them was moving. Outside, one of the sparrows that lived on the palace grounds began to sing. Reishin’s thumb stroked his hand. Kouyuu drew in a shaky breath. “Reishin-sama…” His voice broke.

“Send a runner to the archives for the others when you need them,” Reishin finished, dropping his hand. The files fell through Kouyuu’s fingers to sprawl all over his desk. “I don’t want you getting lost again today; there’s too much for us to do.” Reishin turned back to his own desk, perfectly composed. Kouyuu’s hand tingled for the rest of the day.

***

The first thing he saw when he finally made it back to his own rooms, late that night, was the prettily tied scroll on his nightstand, and just that had him half-hard despite his fatigue. He sank down on his bed, muscles sore from sitting cramped behind his desk for hours on end, and just looked at the scroll. He had a little collection now, nearly a dozen letters he couldn’t quite bring himself to throw away tucked in the bottom of his drawer next to the carved phallus Reishin had given him at the very beginning. He thought again about the thrill that had coursed through him when Reishin had touched him, the soft catch of Reishin’s calluses on his skin. It hurt. His body ached all over, and his head was fuzzy with exhaustion from the day, and just thinking about reaching for Reishin’s proper elegant letter _hurt_. Kouyuu picked it up anyway. Reishin was as he was; Kouyuu had never been able to help that in the first place.

“Kouyuu,” it said in pale ink, “Despite the expectations I have no doubt aroused by choosing this method of communicating with you, I’ll direct you to forgo touching yourself tonight. You didn’t even get through half of those files today; you’ll have quite a bit of work tomorrow.” Kouyuu had to close his eyes for a moment against the wave of overwhelmed dread that hit him, reading that. The paper crinkled a little under the pressure of his fingers. Kouyuu’s breath hitched. He decided to finish reading the letter and just go to sleep, forget everything else until the morning. “However,” Reishin continued, “should you like, you may wear your gift tomorrow, and after work if you come to my rooms I will receive you.” That was all the letter said, no valediction or signature or even the crimson stamp of the clanmark he’d grown so used to. Just that last sentence in crisp black letters, staring back at him. Kouyuu didn’t pretend to know what Reishin was starting now, didn’t have the energy to sift through the layers of indirection the man had to wrap everything in even if he’d had a clue how to go about it. He already knew, as he folded the paper with its fellows into his drawer, that when the hour came tomorrow evening, he would go.

***

Kouyuu stood in the hall outside Reishin’s rooms for a long time, listening to the man move around inside. He was hard, had been nearly all day, the wooden shaft a heavy weight in his gut. He turned the knob, padded just far enough inside the door to let it swing shut behind him. His lips murmured “Excuse me,” without him; all of his attention fixed on the strangely…triumphant look Reishin was giving him.

“You came to me,” Reishin purred. His hair was loose, falling in dark waves around his face as he stalked towards Kouyuu. “You came to me; I won’t let you go now, no matter what Shouka-sama says.” He pressed his open palm to Kouyuu’s cheek, brazen, like a child that expects to be scolded. Kouyuu groaned, wanted so badly for it to be true. He’d never seen Reishin look so hungry. Long-fingered hands pulled at Kouyuu’s clothes, pushed the collar of his robes down his shoulders, and Kouyuu couldn’t move. His skin _burned_ where Reishin touched him. Reishin’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulled his head back; Reishin’s lips collided with his own, took his mouth. Reishin’s tongue filled him, slick and teasing against the insides of his cheeks, pressing down against his tongue. Kouyuu sucked in shuddering gasp through his nose, pressed against Reishin’s lean body from lips to knees. His cock ached. He reached for it, blindly.

“Don’t touch that!” Reishin’s voice snapped, burning through the fog of lust Kouyuu’d been happily drowning in. Kouyuu’s hand had frozen half-way up his thigh. Reishin glared at him until he dropped it to his side, let his robe fall to the floor at their feet. “You. Came. To me,” Reishin growled, pressing the flat of his hands hard against Kouyuu’s bare chest. “You’re mine." Kouyuu whimpered. Reishin’s hands stroked down his belly to pin his hips, thumbs settled into the hollow of the bones barely an inch to either side of where Kouyuu’s cock had beaded with a drop of precum. “Your lips are mine, your chest is mine, your cock is _mine._”

“Yours,” Kouyuu moaned, and tried not to come.

Reishin’s hands pinned his wrists at his sides. He dusted chaste kisses over Kouyuu’s neck and shoulders, little brushes of lips that left Kouyuu shivering. “I’ll touch you,” he whispered into Kouyuu’s collarbone. “If you’re mine, then don’t touch it.”

Reishin gathered himself back, gave Kouyuu a long considering look as Kouyuu squirmed, dug his nails into his hands to keep them at his sides, felt his face heat. Reishin was still fully dressed, his crimson night robe wrapped around him in elegant disarray. Kouyuu’s was puddled on the floor. When Reishin walked the few steps to settle himself on the edge of his bed, it was like a physical pull on Kouyuu, the space between their skin a taunt and a torment. “Come on, then,” Reishin called, and Kouyuu stumbled to obey.

Bare hands settled on his shoulders, pushed him lightly to his knees. The way Reishin was spreading his legs made the robe fall open, expose pale calves and then thighs and then the ruddy cock from between the folds of silk as Reishin guided his head down to meet it. Kouyuu darted out his tongue across the tip; it tasted warm, familiar and not in a way he wasn’t sure how to define. Reishin thrust against his lips. Kouyuu opened them, slid his tongue down the length of it as he let Reishin push into his mouth, felt the way the width of it stretched his jaw. He took maybe half of it before he couldn’t figure out how to breathe, rode just this side of choking. The back of his throat closed reflexively around the end of it, and Reishin stopped, pulled back out just enough for Kouyuu to draw in a sucking breath. Kouyuu wrapped a hand around the parts that he couldn’t swallow and Reishin didn’t tell him not to, just continued with those little thrusts that played on the edge of what Kouyuu could take. His hips rocked on their own, made the gift move inside him, stroke hard over that place that made him gasp.

Dark spots were burning into the edges of his vision by the time Reishin curled his hands over Kouyuu’s cheeks and drew him back. His lips felt swollen, bruised against his teeth. Reishin’s thumbs were stroking over his cheekbones. “Up,” Reishin demanded, steady hands guiding Kouyuu down into the tumble of pillows and blankets. The silk was cool and slick against his skin. Kouyuu cried out when Reishin pulled his gift free, writhed beneath those rough hands. “Don’t come,” Reishin whispered, voice cool and insistent. Kouyuu clung to the sound of it, closed his eyes and panted. Reishin had said to wait. His cock pulsed. Reishin had said to _wait._

Eventually his breath evened out a bit and Kouyuu risked opening his eyes. Reishin was looking down at him with an expression Kouyuu had no idea how to place, hot and stern and maybe proud. Kouyuu wanted to ask, opened his mouth only to have the sound choked off by the firm press of Reishin’s cock into his ass, replacing the toy, stretching him, filling him so much better than cold wood ever had and just like that he was fighting orgasm again, clinging to his foster-father, who pushed in deep enough to crush Kouyuu’s balls between their hips and paused. His hair fell around Kouyuu’s face like a dark curtain. All he could see was Reishin, all he could feel was the cage of that lean body over and around him, the slick press of Reishin’s thick cock inside him as Reishin began to move. He bit his lip until he tasted blood, repeating in his head “wait…wait,” like a mantra as Reishin took him roughly, filled him so thoroughly Kouyuu couldn’t imagine wanting the toy ever again. Cool fingers wrapped around his cock, tugging lightly, and all the breath left Kouyuu’s lungs in a helpless whine. “Now,” Reishin whispered harshly against his lips. “Come for me.” And Kouyuu did, arching up against Reishin’s body and slicking their bellies with it, the pleasure going on and on until Kouyuu was afraid he’d pass out.

When he opened his eyes, Reishin was slumped over him, softening cock still buried inside his body. “Get this cleaned up,” Reishin ordered, still a little breathless. “I want to sleep. There’s still quite a bit of work to be done in the morning.” Kouyuu pulled back, startled, at Reishin’s dismissive gesture at the water-bowl in the corner. After all that, Reishin wanted…? Of course. He bit his lip again, relishing a little the slight sting of where it had split as he wet the cloth and cleaned the two of them up. His robe was a mess, wrinkled and stained with precum on the floor; Kouyuu could only hope everyone was already asleep. It wasn’t that far to his room. But when he stood to collect it and go, Reishin’s hand caught his wrist. “Where are you going? Get in bed at once; I won’t tolerate any nonsense out of you.” And just like that, Reishin was tugging him under the covers beside him and blowing out the candle. Kouyuu lay very still in the darkness. Reishin’s thumb stroked over the insides of his wrist for most of the night.

***

A few days later, Kouyuu found another scroll, his first since that night, and a little box on his nightstand. “I’ve lost one of my earrings,” it read. “The jewels were very fine; I was quite put out. At least like this, though, the one I kept won’t go entirely to waste. I’ll expect you to wear it all the time; I like the things that are mine to be clearly marked. Don’t let me see you Wednesday without it.” Curiosity piqued, Kouyuu reached over to unwrap the little package: nestled into a bed of crimson silk, Kouyuu found a small golden band set with one of Reishin’s garnets. He turned it over in his hand; too big for a ring, too small for a bracelet… he wasn’t sure what to do with it until conversations with Shuuei about some of the more… interesting houses he oversaw came back to him. Face heating, Kouyuu unclasped his robes and slipped it on. It was just barely tight enough to stay on when he was soft like this, but the thought of how snug it would be when he was hard threatened to give him a preview. Kouyuu curled his fingers at his sides, reminded himself with a rush of warmth that it wasn’t his to touch anymore.


End file.
